The present disclosure relates to a non-contact power supply device and a non-contact power supply method in which power is transmitted in a contactless manner.
In order to supply power to an electronic device, a power supply device for transferring power from an external power source to the electronic device is required.
In general, a wired power supply device, directly connected to an electronic device via a connector, or the like, to supply power to a battery included in the electronic device, is currently in widespread use. Alternatively, as disclosed in the following related art document, power may be supplied to the battery provided in the electronic device in a contactless manner through a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.
Meanwhile, as disclosed in the following related art document, a non-contact power supply device may transmit a short beacon to determine whether or not a power receiving device which receives power in a contactless manner is in proximity to a charging surface of the power supply device. Here, the non-contact power supply device may not properly recognize the power receiving device in the vicinity thereof, due to reliance on a coupling coefficient between a coil of the charging surface of the non-contact power supply device and a coil of the power receiving device. In addition, the non-contact power supply device may transmit a relatively long beacon to wake-up a communications circuit of the power receiving device so as to perform a normal charging operation. In such a case, the communications circuit of the power receiving device may not be woken-up, due to problems with the coupling coefficient between the coil of the charging surface and the coil of the power receiving device.